The present invention relates generally to computer systems, and more specifically, to peer-to-peer networking through universal port connections.
Universal interface ports, such as PCIe ports, are included on general purpose computers to allow the computers to connect to a wide range of external devices, such as local area networks, storage area networks, printers, scanners, graphics controllers, game systems, and so forth. Universal ports generally allow a wide range of different types of external devices to connect to the computer over the same universal port. While universal ports have become popular, peer-to-peer networking is not presently available through the universal ports.